ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The YouTube Show (SmashupMashups's Idea)/Tropes
In this web series, five of YouTube's known storytime animators all get paired up in a situation Slice of Life comedy in a suburban neighborhood setting. Their roles have TheOdd1sOut's James as a roommate with TimTom's Tim, while having them socializing with their neighbors JaidenAnimations' Jaiden, Let Me Explain Studios' Rebecca, and SomethingElseYT's Adam. That doesn't mean the other well-known and even lesser-known YouTube animators aren't in this series either; It'sAlexClark's Alex plays the annoying neighbor to James and Tim, GingerPale's a new neighbor that's acquainted with Jaiden, Domics is owner of his own restaurant chain, Shgurr serves as the show's Chew Toy, and Tabbes plays the eerie neighbor. The show unfortunately only lasts three seasons and 35 episodes. You can check out its character page here. Tropes related to the series: * Adaptational Comic Relief: Shannon. * Adaptational Dumbass: James. Subverted and downplayed with Adam. * Adaptational Jerkass: James is more egotistical, mostly self-centered, sometimes selfish, not one to take criticism well, and sometimes throws Tim under the bus. * Adaptational Relationship Overhaul: While James and Jaiden's relationship is platonic, this show takes on the James/Jaiden ship with James having a secret crush on the latter. * Adapted Out: Jaiden's pet bird Ari is nowhere with her. * Butt-Monkey: Shannon, but mostly James. * Deadpan Snarker: James, Tim, and Rebecca. * The Eeyore: Tabbes. Here, she's gloomy, sarcastic, and sometimes sad. * Fat and Skinny: Rebecca and Jaiden respectively. ** Averted with James and Tim, as James is revealed to be skinny despite his appearance. * Five-Man Band: ** The Leader / The Smart Guy: Tim ** The Lancer: James ** The Big Guy: Adam ** The Chick: Jaiden ** The Heart: Rebecca * Fingerless Hands: James, Tim, Alex, Gin, and Illy. Sometimes, some (if not all) will have thumbs appearing for thumbs up moments (sans Tim as he has visible ones). * Power Trio: This implies with James, Tim, and Adam. ** Freudian Trio: Tim (The Superego), Adam (The Ego), and James (The Id). ** Nice, Mean & In-Between: Tim (Nice), James (Mean), and Adam (In-Between). * Heterosexual-Life Partners: ** Jaiden and Rebecca. ** James and Tim (also Adam). * Jerkass Ball: Tim and Jaiden are the only victims of this in most episodes. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: James. While being selfish and childish, he cares for his friends and is generous. * Manchild: James tends to be this when he can't take people's criticism on him very well and sometimes sleeps with a plush cat called Garfild. * Manipulative Bitch: Jaiden becomes this in "The Crêpes of Wrath", where she convinces Rebecca to make more crêpes by inviting her to more parties. * My Friends... and Zoidberg: "I'm Tim, this is Adam, Jaiden, Rebecca... and that's James." * Only Sane Man: Tim. * Ship Tease: While, James has feelings for Jaiden already, this implies with Tim and Shannon. * Shipper on Deck: ** Adam, Rebecca and Tim are the shippers to James and Jaiden. ** And James is this to Tim and Shannon. * Slice of Life: The series' main setting has the YouTube animators living in a suburban neighborhood going through their everyday lives and hanging out together. * Temporary Bulk Change: "The Crêpes of Wrath" has Jaiden being addicted to Rebecca's crêpes, she puts on weight one month prior to manipulating the latter into coming to more parties, so the former can scarf down on her crêpes. Eventually, Rebecca gives Jaiden her "just desserts" at the end of the episode. * Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: Jaiden and James. * Weight Woe: Rebecca is sometimes self-conscience about her weight, mostly when she wears a swimsuit. Category:YouTube Category:Tropes